A need has been identified for an improved apparatus for handling large cylindrical bales or modules of cotton using a front-end loader or other loader machine. The cotton modules are typically large cylindrical packages of cotton, covered in an external polymeric wrap. Known devices have not allowed for optimal handling of the cylindrical modules and have also been deemed deficient for unloading the cotton and for removing and handling the polymeric wrap during unloading of the cotton from the module into an associated receiving location such as a ginning apparatus or other location.